It is not known when the first log building structure was constructed, but many examples show that they have been around for several centuries. Traditionally, log homes are constructed by laying the logs horizontally on top of each other to form walls. The logs are then notched to interlock with the logs in the perpendicular walls to provide corners with substantial stability and strength.
Today the log home industry is categorized into two types of construction: manufactured or handcrafted. Log handcrafters use hand tools and handheld power tools to shape each individual log to mate with the logs they contact. Most handcrafted logs still retain each log's natural taper and shape on the visible portions of the log which is usually left round. These logs generally use some variation of what is known as a saddle notch. This is where a half round keyway is carved into the bottom of the log to tightly fit over the top of the perpendicular logs that it rests on at each corner, or intersection, of the building. The problem with handcrafted log homes is settling due to the natural shrinkage of logs and the high costs of the labor intensive process to build these log homes.
Manufacturers use power saws and planers to shape the interchangeable logs into uniform shape and size. Much of the time a large portion of the outer sapwood is removed, leaving a high proportion of the heartwood. Since heartwood is denser, having a lower percentage of water, there is a lower amount of shrinkage than with the sapwood of a tree. The problem with manufactured log homes is that many people believe that they lack the natural charm and character of their handcrafted counter parts.
This invention provides a way to have a look very similar to handcrafted log homes but at a more economical price with less shrinkage of the walls.